1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power tong frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the construction of oil or gas wells it is usually necessary to prepare extremely long drill pipes or strings. Due to the length of pipe required, sections or stands of pipe are progressively added to the pipe as it is lowered into the well from a drilling platform. In particular, when it is desired to add a section the pipe is usually restrained from falling into the well by applying the slips of a spider located in the floor of the drilling platform. The new section of pipe is then moved from a rack to the well centre above the spider. The threaded pin of the section of pipe to be connected is then located over the threaded box of the pipe in the well and the connection is made up by rotation therebetween. An elevator is connected to the top of the new section and the whole pipe lifted slightly to enable the slips of the spider to be released. The whole pipe is then lowered until the top of the pipe is adjacent the spider whereupon the slips of the spider are re-applied, the elevator disconnected and the process repeated.
It is common practice to use a power tong to torque the connection up to a predetermined torque in order to make this connection. The power tong is located on the platform, either on rails, or hung from a derrick on a chain. In order to make up or break out a threaded connection, a two tong arrangement may be used. An active (or wrenching) tong supplies torque to the section of tubular above the threaded connection, while a passive (or back up) tong supplies a reaction torque below the threaded connection. The back up tong clamps the tubular below the threaded connection, and prevents it from rotating. This clamping can be performed mechanically, hydraulically or pneumatically. The wrenching tong clamps the upper part of the connection and is driven so that it supplies torque for a limited angle. This power tong arrangement is also used to torque up connections between other tubulars, for example sections of casing and tubing.
Conventionally, power tongs including the two tong arrangement described above and other commercially available tongs are suspended by chains from a crane or other support. However, such chains can get in the way of other equipment, for example drill pipe spinners which are used to run in a threaded connection between sections of pipe prior to a final tightening of the connection with the wrenching and backup tongs.